Identities Revealed
by weird.ass.fangirl
Summary: Marinette finds out Adrien has a crush on Ladybug and Alya finds out Marinette is Ladybug! Will Cat Noir/Adrien find out Ladybug's identity? How will the bitch Chloe react when she finds out Adrienette is a thing? Read to find out! Rated T for language and sexual jokes(;
1. Cat Noir Trips

**Marinette POV:**

"Marinette. C'mon it's time to wake up." Tikki said while tickling me mercilessly.

"Ahhhhhhh! Staaaaaap!" I giggled, swatting at my silly kwami. Tikki giggled and I sat up groaning and stretched.

"Good, just enough time." I said looking at the clock.

TAP TAP TAP

Something tapped on the trapdoor to my deck. Curious, I walked over and opened it. Cat Noir was leaning to the side with his usual cocky grin.

"Morning Princess." he said grinning even more cockily. I made gagging motions and he laughed. Recently I had told him I knew Ladybug (which wasn't exactly a lie) and he'd been visiting me and asking me all sorts of questions about her.

"Wait here a bit I have to get dressed." I told him and went back down, shutting the trapdoor. Then I rushed to my closet and put on my normal outfit, pink jeans, a baby pink flower-print tank-top, and my gray coat, swinging my bag over my shoulder and Tikki flew inside.

I climbed back up to the deck where Kitty was looking out at the view.

"Wassup?" I said and he jumped. I burst out laughing.

"Stoooooop it!" he whined.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well... Cookies, aaaaaaand. What's Ladybug's favorite color?" Cat Noir said still grinning.

"Of course, and her favorite color is green." I said. I would never tell anyone but Alya this, but it's because Adrien's eyes are green.

"Sweet." He said.

"I'll be right back." I said and went to go grab the cookies.

When I got back with the platter of cookies his eyes lit up, and they were gone within minutes. I took out a glass of milk and said,

"Here kitty kitty." shaking it lightly.

"Stop mocking me!" He pouted, but grabbed and chugged it anyway. I laughed as he handed back the glass.

"Sorry but I gotta get to school, Alya will be waiting for me." I told him.

"Kk, see you later." he said running across the rooftops with his stick I took out my phone, and I saw him trip.

I started laughing and pointing at him,

"I GOT THAT ON VIDEO! Omg Alya is gonna die!" I yelled, he stuck his tongue out at me and picked up his stick.


	2. Adrien Likes Ladybug? Sweet!

**Alya POV:**

I was standing on the steps in front of school waiting for my bff Mari, watching Chloe being a bitch to Sabrina about something stupid. I honestly think that girl needs to die, I'd do it myself but I'd rather not get put in jail for murder, Ladybug wouldn't be there!

Finally I saw Mari's familiar form walking toward me. She was smiling.

"What took you so long girl, did you oversleep?" I asked.

"Nah, Cat Noir showed up again wanting free cookies." She said. I laughed.

"That silly cat."

"Yeah, I know and he fell when he left and I got it on video!" she said excitedly pulling out her phone. Just then Adrien came over.

"Oh my gosh! Can I see." he said.

Mari blushed and played the video. You could see Cat Noir running across the rooftops by Mari's house but he tripped and fell flat on his face. Adrien winced then laughed, where as I slapped my knee and laughed hysterically.

"Mari you have to send that to me!" I said still laughing.

"Okay." she said and tapped her phone a few times. A few seconds later my phone dinged.

"Thanks bestie!" I said. "But I won't put it on the ladyblog, I don't want Cat Noir coming after me and forcing me to take it down."

"Yeah that's probably best." Mari said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Adrien staring at Mari but she didn't notice. OMG! Maybe Adrien has feelings for her! I've got to ask him at lunch.

Just then the bell rang and we all filed into the classroom.

"Okay students open your textbooks to page 36..." I started to space out. Who is Ladybug? I wonder if I know her civilian form. Marinette has her same eye and hair color but she isn't as out-going as Ladybug. They had totally different personalities. And who could Cat Noir be? He totally has a huge crush on Ladybug, everyone but Ladybug sees it.

"Alya! Are you paying attention?" the teacher asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced." I told her and Chloe giggled. The teacher nodded and went back to the lesson.

The bell rang, Mari and I got up, walking out of the classroom. We found a bench and Mari pulled out two sandwiches, handing one to me.

"Thanks." I told her and took it.

"So, how's the Ladyblog going? I saw your interview with her!" Mari said.

"OMG! It was amazing! I got so much info, I forgot to ask her about Cat Noir though. He has a huge crush on her and she can't see it!" I said.

Mari looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah! It's like she's blind! Next time I see her I'm going to ask her." I said.

"Good luck with that." Mari giggled.

Just then a shadow loomed over us.

"Hey girls!" It was Adrien.

"I need to talk to you." I said and dragged him over to a corner. Mari had a horrified expression on her face. I gave her a look that said: 'Oh please I'm not going to tell him, who do you think I am?' and she relaxed.

"What's this all about?" Adrien asked.

"I saw you staring at Marinette this morning, spill." I said poking him in the chest.

"Oh, you saw that.." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. So, do you have a crush on her?" I asked.

"I honesty don't know. She seems like a cool person but I like someone else." he said.

"Really! Who?" I exclaimed.

"You're gonna laugh." he said quietly.

"No!"

"Ladybug." he said looking down.

"Oh my gosh really!?" I said. Internally I was, screaming DAAAAMMIT, but I smiled anyways.

"Please don't tell anyone." he pleaded.

"Yeah I know, if Chloe found out, it would be a nightmare!" I reassured him.

"Thanks." he said and I made my way back to Mari.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, after school." I said.

"Okay."


	3. Alya Has An Amazing Idea

**Marinette POV:**

I was very suspicious of Alya. What had she said to Adrien? Was it bad? Why couldn't she tell me at school?

All this went through my mind as the teacher talked about imaginary numbers **(for all you younger people that is a thing in Algebra 2).**

Finally the torture was over and Alya and I walked to my house talking about our test tomorrow. When we got there my parents handed us some pie and we headed up to my room where I flopped on my bed and Alya sat in my desk chair.

"Okay Alya, time to spill." I said.

"Okay, but before you ask I didn't tell him you like him." she said.

"Phew!"

"Buuuuut, I don't think you'll like what I found out." She said. "Oookay here goes nothing. So this morning I caught him staring at you and so at lunch I asked him if he liked you, he said he thinks you're chill but doesn't know if he likes you because he likes someone else." My face fell. Adrien liked someone else.

"Who?" I asked

"He told me not to tell anyone but my BFF doesn't count." She said.

"But who!?" I asked again.

"You are not going to believe this, he has a crush on Ladybug!" She said.

OMG! I was dying! Adrien likes me! Alya had a confused look on her face.

"Uhhhh, Mari. Why do you look like a kid on Christmas? I just told you your crush likes someone else. A superhero!" She looked super confused.

"Wait a second I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom and Tikki flew out.

"I want to tell her." I said.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Tikki said.

"Yes. It'll be easier if she knows." I said.

"It's risky but the she'll be able to cover for you when you have to go capture akumas." she said and flew back into her purse.

"Alya, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while and I'm pretty sure it will explain everything." I said.

"Okay... I'm listening." she said confused.

"It'll be easier to show you." If it was possible, Alya looked even more confused.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I said and transformed into Ladybug.

The light faded and I faced Alya who was gaping with her eyes wide.

"You. Your Ladybug? All this time it's been you?" she said incredulously. I nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed and hugged the breath out of me.

"This is the best day ever! My best friend is Ladybug! I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"You better believe it girl, but first let me change back. Spots off!" I said and went back to normal.

"This is seriously amazing! Oh my gosh we should totally prank Adrien! He has a crush on you I want to video tape his reaction if you show up at his window as Ladybug!" Alya said.

"Oh my gosh I should! This is going to be epic, you'll need to attach a camera to my suit where he can't see it." I said.

"Yaaaaass"

Ten minutes later Alya had hidden a camera in my mask that would sent footage back to Alya's laptop.

"Okay girl, mission Prank Adrien is underway, good luck!" Alya said and I winked swinging off the deck toward Adrien's house.


	4. We Scare the Shit Out of Adrien

**Still Marinette POV:**

I swung from building to building with my magic yoyo, below me I saw a little girl point up at me and say:

"Mommy look! It's Ladybug!"

I smiled at that, Alya was probably cracking up at home. As I neared Adrien's house I tried to remember if they had security cameras by his window. I didn't think so. I perched on the fence in front of his house and saw that his window was open. I swung onto the roof, laying down with my head over the edge and peering into his room. He was on his computer facing away from the window. Perfect! This was gonna be good.

I swung off the roof and landed silently inside his room.

"Hey!"

"AAAHH!" Adrien fell over in his chair onto the floor. "Shit! That hurt!" he said rubbing his head.

I burst out laughing.

"I'm. So. Sorry!" I gasped between laughs.

"It's fine." he said and got up. That's when I noticed what was on his three computer monitors, it was the Ladyblog. I started giggling. He quickly realized what I was giggling at and blushed profusely, turning it off.

"So, uhhh... What are you do- I mean why are you here Ladybug?" he asked.

"I was bored so I came to see you." I said, casually looking around, only to spot a Ladybug action figure. I giggled some more. He blushed again putting the action figure away.

"It's fine you know, I have a crush on someone famous that I know and my whole wall is covered in pictures of him and my screen saver is a collage of him, and I have his whole schedule on a pull down map type thingy. Although, whenever he comes over I have to take everything down." I rambled, god why am I telling him this.

"Seems you're worse than me." Lol he had no idea I was talking about him!

"Alya told you, didn't she." he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Me having a crush on you." he looked down and I could see him blushing.

"Oh, Alya didn't tell me I already knew." I said.

"How!?" he looked up a confused look on his face.

"I overheard your conversation, sorry." I said.

"Nah it's cool." he said. "To be honest I was hoping you'd find out."

"Looks like you're doing better than me, I can't even talk to my crush in my normal form without stuttering or saying something stupid." I looked down at my feet, Adrien didn't know I was talking about him. Then something happened that I will never forget. HE HUGGED ME! Oh god Marionette keep calm.

"It's okay. Who is it?" he asked.

Shit.

"Sorry, I can't tell you, it'll give away my identity." I said into his shoulder. Damn he smelled good, and his arms were around me, oh god, oh god, I'm dreaming. Then he let go. My disappointment must have shown because he laughed.

"I should probably get going, see ya!" I said.

"Bye Ladybug." he said as I swung out of the room and headed back home.


	5. Talking Thirty Feet in the Air! Why Not?

**Marinette POV(Still):**

"Mari what the hell was that!? You gave it away, he's deffinetly going to figure it out now!" Alya said.

"He hugged me." I said dreamily.

"Mari! She's right, this is serious!" Tikki said.

"Right sorry, but he smelled so good." I said.

"Okaaaaaay then. But what are you going to do if Cat Noir finds out and get's jealous?" Alya said.

"Oh, didn't think of that." I said sheepishly, I was really starting to love having Alya in on the secret.

"Well at least I got some hilarious footage of Adrien jumping out of his seat screaming. Can you text regular numbers from your communicator thing?" She asked.

"Dunno, never tried. Tikki spots on!" I transformed and took out my yoyo. I typed in Alya's number and said hi. A second later Alya's phone dinged.

"It works! You should text Adrien the video! Here, I'll send it to you." She said and tapped her phone a few times. My communicator beeped immediately.

"Wow, that's fast." Alya said.

"No duh, it's magic." I said and typed in Adrien's number, then sent him the video.

 **Bold: Marinette**

 _Italics: Adrien_

 **1 Attachment**

 _Wait_

 _You were filming this? Where was the camera?XD_

 **Yeah Alya hid a camera in my mask, we were pranking you**

 **And it was funny, but only the scare was part of the prank the rest was just improv**

 _Ur friends with Alya?_

 _I didn't know that_

 **Yeah we've become pretty good friends**

 _Cool_

 _One question_

 _How r u txting me?_

 **I just figured this out but my communicator can txt regular numbers, it's pretty cool**

 _Sry I gtg my dad's coming_

"So..." Alya said

"He thought it was funny." my communicator started to beep, it was Cat Noir.

"Shit, I forgot, tonight's patrol night!" I said. "Sorry Alya I'll see you later." I said and went up to the deck. I picked up the phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way I'll meet you on the east corner of the Eiffel Tower." I said.

"Kk I'll see you there." he said, I closed my yoyo and headed over.

I spotted him leaning against the tower about thirty feet up and I swung myself up.

"Evening M'lady." he said offering me a hand. "Busy day?"

"Yeah I scared the shit out of Adrien Agreste and Alya attached a camera to my mask." I said and pulled up the video on my communicator.

I dropped into his room.

"Hey."

"AAAHH!"*falls off chair*

Cat Noir started laughing hysterically and so did I.

"It's pretty quiet I don't think anything's wrong." Cat Noir said.

"Yeah... There's something I've been meaning to tell you. A while ago I found a book written in code, my kwami told me it holds the secrets to the miraculouses." I told him.

"Do you still have it?" he asked.

"No. It can't fall into the wrong hands but we may need those extra powers, Hawk Moth has been silent for a while. That means something big is coming and we need to be prepared. I gave it to the guardian, Master Fu, he's the one who chose us as Ladybug and Cat Noir. You got a black and red box with your miraculous inside right?" I asked.

"Yeah! So he's the one who did that, where are you going with this?" he said.

"He's the only one who can translate the code. We need to visit him and he'll help us." I said.

"When should we go?" he asked.

"Right now if you want." I said.

"Sure!" he said.

"Okay follow me"


	6. We Meet- Is That a Turtle?

**Adrien POV:**

Ladybug jumped down off our ledge and swung to a nearby building doing a flip and running across the rooftops. I smiled and followed. I landed and ran next to her, she grinned and turned left, I followed. She led me through Paris and people pointed up and took out their phones. I spotted someone on a bike trying to keep up, it was Alya. I pointed this out to Ladybug, we couldn't have our location known. Ladybug nodded and jumped to the other side of the roof and into the alley.

"That was close." Ladybug said. "Wait here I'll be right back."

"Okay Bugaboo." she rolled her eyes and swung away. Damn that eye roll was hot. I leaned against the wall and took out my communicator, I was curious to test the texting on this thing. I typed in Alya's number.

 **Bold: Adrien**

 _Italics: Alya_

 **Do you know Ladybug's identity?**

 _Yeah_

 **Will you tell me?**

 _No_

 **Awe c'mon plz?!**

 _Ladybug would kill meh so no._

 **Why doesn't she want me to know?**

 _She thinks you'll be disappointed when you find out._

 **How do you know that?**

 _Because she's standing over my shoulder_

 **Oh. Hey Ladybug.**

 _She just left, she told me to tell you she's on her way_

 **Kk. Thanks.**

I closed my communicator and clipped it back on my suit. A few minutes later Ladybug swung down with a bundle of black material in her arms.

"What's that?" I asked. She held up two black hooded capes.

"Our disguises, we can't have people seeing us enter the guardian's place." She said.

"Right." I said and took the cape, putting it on. "We look like dementors." Ladybug laughed, slipping on her hood. We walked out of the alley and Ladybug turned right. We walked for about twenty minutes until finally Ladybug faced one of those Chinese healing places, I forgot what they're called.

She pushed open the door and walked inside.

The whole place smelled like burning incense, in the corner in a pot there was, is that catnip? I was drawn toward it. Ladybug laughed.

"I know your weakness now."

"Shut up." I said blushing.

"Hello Ladybug and Cat Noir." we both jumped. An old man was standing in a doorway across the room.

"Hello Master Fu." Ladybug said.

"Come in." he said gesturing to the empty room. We went inside and Master Fu closed the door behind us.

"Ladybug, I understand you showed your best friend your identity earlier today." he said.

"Yes I did, and I'm very convinced that it was a good idea, she'll be able to cover for me during an akuma attack." Ladybug said.

"Wait. Was it Alya?" I asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"But that isn't why you are visiting is it? I have decoded most of the pages of the book about you two and Hawk Moth." he said.

"Really?" Ladybug and I said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

"I told you they were meant for each other Wayzz." Master Fu said to a green turtle kwami that had just appeared. My face lit up.

"Really? Told you Ladybug!" I said winking.

"Uhhh! I like someone else!" Ladybug groaned.

Master Fu started laughing hysterically.

"What?!" Ladybug and I said in unison again.

"I'm sorry, it's just, the answer is right in front of you yet you can't see it!" he said once he was done laughing.

"I'm not following you." Ladybug said, a confused look on her face.

"Okay, enough, this is serious, in order to unlock your inner powers you must learn to trust yourself and each other." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Ladybug had gone pale.

"B-but Master Fu, I'm so clumsy and shy underneath, I don't want Cat Noir to know the real me, b-because I'm worried he won't see me the same way." she started to tear up. I stood frozen in shock. Master Fu took her hands.

"Look at me child. I know you think that but, Cat Noir is not who you think he is and I'm certain you'll like who is underneath, as he will you. On the day you got your miraculouses I watched your civilian forms meet and I knew I had made the right choice." he said.

"You really*sniff*think that?" she said.

"Yes child, do you think you are ready?" he said, Ladybug sniffed and nodded, turning toward me. I finally unfroze.

"Are you sure Ladybug? I know how much this means to you." I asked.

"In order to unlock our other powers we must trust each other. You have proven trustworthy on more than one occasion and I trust you." she said with confidence.

"She is right. Learning more about each other will teach you things you never knew about yourself. Your bond will make you an unstoppable team. The more trust you have in each other, the more powerful you become." Master Fu said.

Ladybug nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and gave me a small smile. Damn she's adorable. Oh my gosh I was finally going to figure out who the love of my life is!

"Okay. Face each other and close your eyes."

We did.

"Good. Now, release your transformation." there was a flash of red and green light.

"Uhhh not Plagg again." Tikki groaned.

"Wow thanks." Plagg said.

I opened my eyes to see...

"MARINETTE!?"

"ADRIEN!?"

Master Fu laughed, "Oh god your faces!"

"Wait just a minute. Your telling me the guy I've had a crush on all year has been flirting with me as his alter ego?! I tried so hard to get him to notice me! I answered his poem, then forgot to sign it! I joined the Ultimate Mega Strike III tournament! I got myself the Sargent Smith part in the movie! And you're telling me he's been in love with me all along?! HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!" she yelled.

"Language Marionette." Master Fu said. My mouth hung open.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shaken up." she said.

"Close your mouth Adrien, you'll catch flies." **(Anyone get my Coach Hedge quote from Percy Jackson?)** Master Fu said.

" You're the one who sent that?! You're shaken up? I've had a crush on a superhero who had a crush on the real me and sat behind me in class this whole time! All along you were right there! Now that I know, it seems really obvious, I mean, you have the exact same hair color. It's just the personalities don't match, but I guess it's just two sides of the same coin." I said.

"You're not disappointed?" Marionette looked up at me, and I melted a little. I never realized Marionette's eyes were the same color as Ladybug's.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Well... I'm going to give you guys tonight to talk it out, come back tomorrow after school and we'll figure out your powers." Master Fu said.


	7. Adrien's Aunt Asks About Condoms

**Hey Guys! The summer is finally here(at least where I live it is) and a new chapter is here! Sorry it took so long I had finals last week and didn't get a chance to work on it but now it's finished! Tell me what you think! Chapter 8 coming soon!**

 **Marinette/Ladybug POV:**

"Well... I was not expecting this." I said to Adrien, who was sitting next to me on the roof. I looked over and saw his face fall.

"Now that you know, do you not like me anymore?" he said.

"No! That is definitely not it! You're amazing! It's just, you love Ladybug, not me." I said. A tear rolled down my cheek. Adrien reached his hand out under my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes. They were the most gorgeous green. I could get lost in those all day. He smiled and wiped the tear off my cheek.

"Oh Marinette. You've got it all wrong. I loved the girl under the mask from the very beginning. I just didn't know who, but now I do. And... Marinette, you are just as much Ladybug, as Ladybug is you. And, this boy is wondering if you love the dumb cat just as much as him." he said, never looking away from my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. It only lasted for about fifteen seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"Does that answer your question?" I said with a smirk. He stared at me dumbfounded.

"Yes. That was an amazing first kiss." he said with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but that wasn't our first kiss." I said.

"What? I don't remember that!" he said scratching his head.

"Yeah because you were under Dark Cupid's spell. I had to kiss you to break it." I said.

"And you never told me?" Adrien said incredulously.

"I tried but you were still pretty confused." I said shrugging.

"Oh." Adrien chuckled. " So that secret mission with the Evillistrator, I can't believe you sent me to go protect yourself!" I laughed.

"And all those times I told you to go back for Adrien you were always confident that he was safe! God, I feel like such an idiot!" I said.

"Me too." Adrien said and laced his finger's through mine. "Can I stay at your house tonight? I don't think after this I'll be able to go back to my father."

"Sure." I said. "But, won't your father get mad if you don't come home?"

"Wait a sec I got a solution." he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Aunt Jess. Yeah I'm doing good. Look I need a favor. Can you call my dad and tell him I'm staying at your house tonight?" there was a long pause. "Uhhhhh. Because I want to stay at a friend's house and he'd never let me. Her name is Marinette." Adrien blushed. "Thanks Aunt Jess, I'll come visit you soon." he blushed bright cherry red. "Is that really necessary?" I could hear his aunt laughing. "Kay, bye." he hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh... She asked if I had a condom." he burst out laughing and I joined in.

"Your aunt seems nice."

"Oh yeah, she's amazing, you'll have to come visit her sometime." he said.

"Are you guys done kissing yet? I'm hungry!" Plagg said as he flew out of Adrien's jacket.

"Plagg stop being so rude!" Tikki said.

"Yo Tikki! It's been a while!" Plagg said.

"Plagg it's been three days since our last meeting." Tikki said exasperated.

"Wait. You guys knew?!" Adrien said.

"Of course!" Tikki said. "We've had meetings every week to discuss you guys and make sure you don't hurt yourselves."

"Most of the time it turned into just laughing at how you guys didn't notice that your partner was in the same class." Plagg said.

"I do feel kinda dumb now. I mean, Adrien has exactly the same hair and eye color." I said.

"Same here. It also explains why Ladybug hates Chloe so much, and why she wasn't always excited to protect her." Adrien said.

"Oh gosh, and then when I saved her like 10 times she's all like 'It's about time!'." I mimicked.

"Tell me about it! She tried to make me do her particle physics presentation!" he said. I laughed.

"We should probably get going, my parents will be worried." I said and stood up.

"Tikki! Spots on!" I said and transformed.

"Woah! That looks really cool from the outside!" Adrien exclaimed. "Plagg! Claws out!"

So that's what he says to transform. It looked so cool! I could see the whole thing! He brushed two fingers over his eyes and a mask appeared, he brushed his hands over his hair and ears appeared, etc.

I started giggling when he started having a cat fight with an invisible apponent.

"What?" he said with a curious look on his face.

"Nothing." I said with a snicker.

"Then lets go." he said grabbing my hand and jumping off the roof.

We jumped from roof to roof toward my house. After about two minutes we landed on my deck and Adrien changed back, swinging down into my room.

"Wait here, I'll get dinner." I said and went back up to the deck, swinging down to the street. I ducked into and alley and reverted back to my normal form. I walked to the front of the bakery and pushed open the door.

"You're home late." my mom said.

"Yeah. I was working on a project for school." I told her and grabbed my dinner plus another one for Adrien, trudging up the stairs.

When I got upstairs he was looking at the pictures on my walls.

Shit.

"I never noticed these before." he said with a smirk. I blushed profusely, and started to take them down.

"Normally I take them down when you come over, because then you'd probably think it was creepy." he stopped my hand.

"It's fine, I don't think it's creepy at all. I think it's cute." I looked up at his emerald eyes. I felt like my insides were melting, oh god, keep it together Marinette. He moved his hand up my arm to my chin and lifted his other so he was cupping my face in his hands.

"Marinette." he took a deep breath. "I'm glad it was you." Adrien leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't want the moment to end. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to kiss more urgently, his hands wandering from my chin down to my hips. Then suddenly, he hoisted me up under the thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist, still kissing. Our simple kiss had turned into a full blown make-out session.

I started giggling. Adrien opened his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just. You don't know how many times I've dreamed this and gotten pissed when I woke up." he laughed and gave me one more long kiss, setting me down. My disappointment must have shown on my face because Adrien laughed and kissed me again.

Basically.

It was the best night of my life.


	8. So That Wasn't a Dream, Holy Shit!

**I'm thinking that Chloe is going to die one way or another. I'm debating between heroine overdose or killed my Akumatized victim. What do you guys think?**

 **Marinette/Ladybug POV:**

I woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm on my phone. I reached blindly to turn it off but something was keeping my hand back. Confused I opened my eyes and saw that an arm was draped over me. So it wasn't a dream.

I carefully slipped my arm out from under his and turned off the alarm.

I turned so I was facing Adrien. He was even more adorable when he slept. He had a faint smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful.

I leaned in and kissed him. At first he didn't respond. Then he smiled and kissed me back, pulling me closer. It lasted for about fifteen seconds and then he pulled away and studied my face. He cracked a smile.

"All this time. You were right behind me." I couldn't help but smile. He leaned in and kissed me again. I happily obliged. Then he stopped.

"We have to get up, don't we?"

"Sadly. Yes." I said and sat up looking down at my angel. He had the cutest pouty face on, and his hair stuck up at weird angles. I chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"Your face." I said still laughing.

"Am I that ugly." he said with a grin.

"Absolutely not." I said and kissed his nose. A smile spread across his face, making me smile. "I'm going to go get ready. You should get up soon."

"Kay." he said and closed his eyes. I smiled, shaking my head and got up. I descended the ladder on my bed and found my brush, looking in the mirror. God, my pigtails were a mess. I took out the hair ties and brushed out my hair. I was about to put the pigtails back but I hesitated. Maybe it was time for a change. I left my hair down and went to my dresser. I pulled out a turquoise skirt that flowed to right above the knee and a dark blue blouse with a purple pocket. I looked over and saw that Adrien's eyes were still closed so I peeled off my pajamas and pulled on the outfit I just picked out, adding a pair of spandex under the skirt.

"Holy shit Marinette." Adrien stared at me, his mouth gaping.

"What? It looks bad, doesn't it?" I said, looking down, disappointed.

"Oh god no! It's just. You caught me by surprise. I've never seen your hair down. Don't get me wrong! You were beautiful before, but now, you're gorgeous!" he said, still staring. I blushed, probably turning into a tomato.

"He's right! You look amazing Marinette!" Tikki said.

"Thanks." I said and crossed over to the ladder. I grabbed Adrien's foot and dragged him down. He caught himself at the last second and stood up chucking. He poked me in the side and took the brush from my hand. I giggled but stopped and stared.

Adrien had taken off his jacket, shirt and jeans last night so all he was wearing was his boxer shorts. He brushed his hair and pulled on his jeans. He turned around and noticed I was staring. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed and looked away. I heard him laughing.

Oh god that was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it, he was hot. He had a six-pack, ripped arms, and really nice pecks. I guess being a superhero has it's advantages. I should know, I definitely wasn't weak. I could probably break Chloe's nose in one punch if I wanted, which is very tempting sometimes.

Adrien snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I reached up and patted his head.

"Good kitty." I said. He snorted and made a sound in his throat that sounded like purring. I laughed.

"Are you guys done cuddling yet? I'm hungry!" Plagg said, interrupting the moment.

"Plagg stop! That was adorable and you ruined it!" Tikki said hitting Plagg upside the head.

"Hey!"

Adrien and I burst out laughing.

"Marinette? Is someone up there with you or are you talking to your posters again?" my mom called from downstairs.

"No!" I heard her and papa laughing.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Adrien said. "Plagg. Claws out."

He saluted me and jumped out the trapdoor. I shook my head and slipped on my bag, letting Tikki fly in. She gave me a smug smile and shook her head. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Marinette! Someone's here for you!" my mom called up from the kitchen.

"Kay! I'll be right down!" I called back. I opened the trapdoor and went downstairs to see Adrien sitting at the table. He winked and waved. I smiled and went to give my parents a hug.

"Adrien do you want breakfast?" papa asked.

"Ooh yes please!" he said, his eyes lighting up. I went hunting for the kwamis' breakfast. I found some camembert for Plagg and a cookie for Tikki that I slipped in my purse. I walked back over to the table and grabbed my breakfast, then going to sit next to Adrien. I slipped the camembert into his bag and Adrien grinned.

"Wow Mr. Dupain! This is really good!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Why thank you! You can't own a bakery and not know how to make good food." he chuckled. I dug into my hashbrowns and eggs and drained the cup of orange juice. Adrien looked at me in amazement.

"Well dang. You eat fast." he said smiling. I laughed and got up to put my dish in the sink, then sat next to Adrien and took out my phone while Adrien finished his eggs. I had a missed call from Alya and... A text from Chloe?! I opened it.

"Under normal circumstances I would never text you but I'm just going to tell u that I'm asking out Adrien today so stay out of the way I'll tell everyone you have a huge crush on him." I laughed out loud and showed Adrien the message. He almost spit out his orange juice. Once he swallowed he started laughing with me.

"What's so funny?" my mom asked.

"It's this video Alya sent me." I pulled up the video of Cat Noir falling.

"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah he's fine." I said through giggles.

I went back to my messages and texted her back.

"Too bad he's already mine."

I put down my phone and it dinged almost immediately.

"What are you talking about?! He's obviously for me!"

I rolled my eyes and texted her back.

"You'll see"

I put my phone in my purse and stood up.

"C'mon Adrien, we gotta go. Bye mama. Bye papa." I said and kissed them both on the cheek then walked out the door.


	9. Bad Ass New Girl

**OMG I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I was so busy, I had like back to back summer camps for like the past month and I haven't been able to write. THEN, when I got back my computer wouldn't connect to the the internet, but it's fixed now so...**

 **Enjoy Chapter 9!**

 **10 & 11 coming soon**

 **Adrien POV:**

As soon as Marinette said goodbye to her parents I took her hand and we walked out the door. I could hear her parents whispering as we left and I smiled.

"What?" Marinette asked looking up at me with those endearing bluebell eyes.

"Your parents." I said with a smirk and she blushed.

"Yeah. They'll have so many questions when I get home." she sighed. I snickered and poked her playfully, earning me a light smack on the arm, making me smile even wider.

I looked across the street and immediately saw an old asian man in a red hawaian shirt with a walking stick flash a smile that said 'CALLED IT'. If it was even possible I smiled wider. This day rocked! But of course some blonde bitch had to ruin it.

"ADRIEKINS!" the blonde brat screamed from across the steps of their school. I glanced at Marinette and we both rolled our eyes, then put on fake smiles.

"Hi Chloe." I raised my free hand as Chloe tried to hook her arms around his neck but I ducked, having to let go of Marinette. Chloe tried again and I ducked away. She frowned and gave up, standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"So, Adriekins. My daddy is having a party tonight at the hotel only for really important people, you know like me and you! And Ladybug and Cat Noir will be there." I heard Marinette snickering beside me, and I had to fight back chuckles of my own. "My daddy said I can bring a friend, so will you come?" Chloe tried to put on a cute pouty face but she looked like a spoiled little brat. Oh wait! She is! I looked at Marinette who was still snickering, and winked.

"Sorry Chloe I'm busy tonight." I said in a flat voice, trying not to laugh.

"What could you possibly be doing that's more important than me?!" she shreeked. Oh gosh that was terrible wording, curse my dirty teenage mind.

"This." and with that I leaned down and kissed Marinette full on the lips. Everyone in front of the school stopped and stared, mouths agape. Chloe was fuming, you could almost see the devil horns and steam. I could see Alya and Nino high-five and pump their fists. Lila just glared.

I broke the kiss and put my arm around Marinette's waist then walked into the school. Nobody moved, then as soon as they entered everyone started talking at once. I smirked and saw Nino and Alya follow us.

We walked to the empty classroom and sat down in our respective seats and I turned around to talk to Marinette. Alya and Nino came in soon after.

The first thing out of Alya's mouth was:

"Giiiiirl I love the new look! Oh god, Cat Noir is gonna be pissed!"

I smirked and said, "I highly doubt that."

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles that quickly turned into full blown laughter.

"I dun get it." Nino said looking back and forth between the three.

"You haven't told him yet?" Marinette said trying to keep a strait face.

"Told him what?" Alya said crossing her arms. Poor Nino just sat there looking confused as ever.

"Wait. You're Cat Noir, aren't you." Alya said and my jaw dropped.

"What! H-how'd you know!?" I said.

"Dude whaaaat?!" Nino said. "You're Cat Noir?"

"Keep it down." I said.

"I KNEW IT!" Alya pumped her fist. "Mari you owe me ten euros."

"You did call it." Mari sighed and handed over the money.

"Wait you guys were betting on it?" I said.

"Yeah." Alya said and pulled up a side by side photo of Adrien and Cat Noir with notes and red circles pointing out the similarities.

"Ah. You got me." I said putting up my hands in surrender.

"Wait why would Cat Noir be mad at Adrien for dating Marinette?" Nino asked. Alya face-palmed.

"He's got a point. I would be pissed if some model stole My Lady." I said smirking at Mari.

"Ummm... Oh! Wait, seriously?!" he looked at Marinette in bewilderment. She smiled and waved shyly.

"Ladybug at your service."

"Ahhhh. This is too perfect! My two best friends are Ladybug and Cat Noir." Alya whispered and hugged Mari.

"Keep it down." Mari said as students started to come in, all staring at them. Mari, Nino, Alya and I just laughed.

'They have no idea.' I thought to myself.

Chloe came in and glared at us.

We sat in silence until the teacher came in **(I dun know how to spell her name)**.

"Hello students." at that moment two girls walked in. One had silver hair and ice blue eyes with winged eyeliner and was wearing white skinny jeans, light blue converse and a white hoodie with a cracked ice design. She looked around with no emotion, giving off a cold vibe. Now the other was the total opposite. Her hair was a violent shade of scarlet and she had fire red eyes. How was that even possible? Probably contacts, but shit, they were creepy. They were ringed with dark black eyeliner and she wore black lipstick. She wore a t-shirt with a flame pattern that said Panic! At The Disco, whatever that was, ripped black skinny jeans, and black high-tops that said Adidas. She looked around with her eyes narrowed chewing a piece of green gum. Her eyes rested on Chloe for a moment, she smirked. She looked at me and I smiled, pushing down the instinct that said run, then she glanced at my ring, uh oh. She looked behind me at Marinette and schrunched her eyebrows together. Did she know? She continued to scan that class, most flinching under her gaze.

"Students, I'd like to introduce our new students, Karina," she pointed to ice girl, she waved, "and Maya," she pointed to the firey one.

"Sup." Maya said saluting.

" They just moved here from New York. Why don't you girls go find a seat in the back." The girls made their way up the steps. Chloe whispered something to Sabrina and Maya turned to her and said in an even tone,

"What did you say about my sister?" If looks could kill Chloe would be dead, she shrunk back a little and whimpered.

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought." She said and pulled Karina up the steps.

Wow, she saw right though Chloe so soon, but this girl was freaking me out, I didn't like the way she looked at my ring. Does she know?

Marinette smiled as she passed and Maya returned it. Chloe's jaw dropped to the floor and she turned back around fuming with arms crossed.


	10. AMERICA BITCHES!

**Maya POV:**

I scanned the room and my eyes rested on a blonde in a yellow jacket. My bitch alert went crazy. I smirked, this was going to be fun. I looked to the other side and saw a blonde boy, he smiled kindly, then, I saw his ring, definetly a Miraculous holder, next to him was a dark-skinned boy with a red hat and headphones, a Dj, cool. Behind him was a girl with ombre red hair, she also smiled. I then studied the bluenette, glancing at her earrings I furrowed my eyebrows, two Miraculous holders? Ooh fun. They'll get quite a surprise tonight.

The teacher introduced us. When she said my name I said 'Sup' and saluted. She told us to go find a seat and I started to walk up the stairs but stopped when I heard the bitch whispering, I caught my twin's name.

"What did you say about us?" I said leaning over. She shrunk down a little.

"N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought." I said and made my way to my seat, Kari followed behind.

The rest of the class was uneventful. The teacher drawled on and on about the French Revolution, like I would care. America bitches! I took notes anyway.

I was so glad when the bell rang for lunch. I stood up and gathered my stuff, everyone else doing the same. I went down the stairs and stopped in front of the four I studied earlier.

"Hello, what are your names? You seem like cool people!" I said, they looked really taken aback.

"Marinette!" The bluenette stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Adrien." The blonde boy said and I shook his hand.

"Alya." said the girl with ombre hair.

"Nino." the dj said and lifted his arm so his elbow was higher than his hand.

I smiled and smacked his palm and grasped his hand, then fist bumped him.

"Duuuude I love Americans." Nino said and I smiled.

The rest of them laughed.

"No way! Show me your dab!" I said and he did it. "Holy shit! I just found my new best friend! Up high!" I said and we high-fived.

"Dude. How do you know this?" Adrien said.

"Because he's boss as fuck!" I said. Nino smiled.

"True. But it's because I play online with Americans." he said.

"Oh sweet! What do you play?" I said.

He listed several games.

"And Minecraft-"

"Wait hold up. Is your username DjNino247?" I said.

"Holy crap. MayaIsBetterThanU4282?" he said.

"Internet buddy!" I said and we high-fived again.

"Wait. You play Minecraft together?" Adrien said.

"Yeah, all the time, we defeated the Ender Dragon together and built a fricking castle!" I said.

"That is a crazy coincidence." Alya said.

"Oh! This is the girlfriend you told me about! Wassup? It's nice to finally meet you!" I turned to Alya and gave her a hug.

"You too. Nino told me about you." she said.

"Well, hate to interrupt but how about lunch?" Mari said.

"Sure! Where's the lunch room?" I asked.

"Uh... Lunch room?" she questioned.

"Yeah, the place where you eat lunch." I said confused.

"Oh that must be an American thing, here lunch break is an hour and you get to go home." Mari said.

"That, is seriously awesome." I said.

"My parents own a bakery, we can go there for lunch." She suggested.

"Awesome. C'mon Kari." I said and followed them out of the classroom.

Adrien pulled out his phone and sent a text then turned it off. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a model and my dad is really strict, I told Nathalie, my dad's assistant, that I was going to lunch with my friends and I turned it off so she can't track it." he said.

"I used to do that, accept I was an actress, my dad used to be a director. Kari is my twin, and before we dyed our hair we used to look exactly alike, so we played twins in movies." I said.

"What do you mean 'was' and 'used to', and what about your mom?" Mari asked.

My gaze darkened. Kari looked like she was about to freeze her in a block of ice. I kept my cool fortunately. Kari seemed to as well.

"Oh! I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"

I held up my hand. "It's okay, our dad got hit by a car last year and died, our mother died in a helicopter crash, we've been with our caretaker until now. We got into an exchange program and are staying with the Mayor."

Mari nodded. I appreciated it, she didn't say 'Oh I'm so sorry' or 'Oh you poor thing' what was important was listening.

"Oh you're staying with the Mayor, that really sucks." Alya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chloe is the Mayor's daughter." Nino said.

"Blondie?"I smiled evilly, looking over at Kari who had the same expression.

"Yeah. Why are you smiling?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"You do realize all the amazing pranks we could pull, right?" I said, already scheming.

"Chloe won't like that, she'll tell on you and make her dad send you back." Mari said.

"Well, well, if it isn't the orphans my father scrounged from America." Chloe said giving my sister and I a cold smile. "I bet your daddy killed himself because you were so annoying."

At that I lost it. Kari got a murderous look in her eyes and I could feel the chilly air rolling off her. I had to try really hard to hold back my flames.

"OUR FATHER WAS NOT A SUICIDE VICTIM! HE GOT HIT BY A CAR ON HIS WAY TO OUR BIRTHDAY PARTY!" I screamed and punched that bitch in the nose. Chloe screamed. Kari slapped her upside the head, really hard.

"You broke my nose!"

"No I didn't, it's just bleeding. Believe me, I wanted to, but I'd rather not have to go to the hospital and pretend I care!" I grabbed her shirt and said in an even tone. "And if you tell your daddy it was us, we'll do a lot worse than a nosebleed, your story is: you tripped on the steps and fell on your face."

She whimpered and nodded.

"Good." I set her down. "Marinette can you go get the nurse."

Marinette nodded and hurried off.

Everyone in the courtyard stared at me.

"This didn't happen guys! Go back to your business!" I called to everyone.

Then something happened. Everyone started cheering.

"Thank you but SHUT UP the adults are coming." I said. They all went quiet immediately and went back to their normal conversation.

Sabrina was trying to stop Chloe's nose from bleeding and she kept whining that it hurt but she kept quiet about what actually happened.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked.

"Chloe tripped and fell on the steps." Sabrina told her.

"Oh dear, come to my office." she said and ushered her away.

As soon as the nurse's door closed everyone went back to cheering and I pulled my new friends out to the front of the school.

"Lead the way Mari!" I said.

"I like you." she said smiling and turned toward the door.


	11. New Miraculouses IN DA HOUSE!

**Nobody POV:**

The six teens were having an excellent lunch. That is, until they heard screams outside. Maya and Kari cursed and ran out of the bakery with no warning, leaving the others confused. Marinette shrugged and pulled Adrien up to her room.

"Tikki! Spots On!"

"Plagg! Claws Out!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir emerged on to Marinette's balcony and leaped down into the park.

Meanwhile... In an alleyway Maya and Kari were crouched behind a trash bin. They opened their bags and out flew two kwamis.

Kari's had a blue, sliver, and black pattern that looked like cracked ice, and white hair that stuck up like ice. Maya's kwami was charcoal black with glowing orange eyes and hair made of fire.

"Our first akuma! Sweet, I've heard about Hawkmoth!" the fire one said.

"Yeah, but don't forget why we're here." the ice one said.

"I know, enough chating, we have to help Ladybug and Cat Noir save Paris." Maya told them.

"Pyro! Flames ignite!" Maya said.

"Kryo! Ice freeze!" Kari said.

 **Author Note: Pyro and Kryo(pronounced kree-o) are Greek for heat/fire and cold/chilly.**

Both twins' kwamis were sucked into the black bracelets on their wrists as they each punched their palms with a fist.

Maya folded in half at the waist and whipped her head back up as her hair turned to flames, winking. She closed her eyes, stretched out both arms and a bikini top of flaming red, orange and black armor, along with shorts with floor length flaming red feathers of metal. She turned and crossed her arms above her head and two black swords in sheaths blinked into existence on her back. She unsheathed them and flipped them once then pulled one back across her chest and the other extended in front of her.

Kari with her arms up as her hair and turned to moving cascade of ice, a bikini top of ice armor appeared, along with shorts with silver feathers. A belt of interlocking pieces blinked into existence at her waist. She pulled on one of the links and it came loose, interlocking pieces turning into a glowing silver sword. She flipped it twice and held it in front of her with both hands at a diagonal.

The twins smiled at each other then took off into the air. They flew into the park to see what the commotion was.

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING MY ADRIEN!"

The twins looked at each other.

"I wonder who that is." Kari said sarcastically. Maya grinned.

"Why does she looked like an inverted Ladybug?" Maya asked.

"I AM ANTIBUG! HAWKMOTH HAS BROUGHT ME BACK TO PUNISH MARITRASH!"

"Oh that makes more sense, that's who she was last time she was akumatized." Kari said.

Ladybug and Antibug were locked in battle, yoyos hitting each other again and again. Cat Noir stood off to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"AWE COME, ON! OUR FIRST AKUMA AND IT'S THE BITCH FROM SCHOOL!" Maya yelled.

"I KNOW RIGHT? HONESTLY I EXPECTED BETTER!" Karina yelled.

Everyone looked up, dumbfounded.

Who are they?

Where'd they come from?

Both girls sheathed their swords.

"HA! GIVING UP ALREADY?!" Antibug jeered.

"Bitch please, I'm about to do some serious salting and burning, because you, are a demon from hell, Sam and Dean would be proud!" Maya yelled, creating a ball of flames between her hands.

"Prepare to see the horrors of frostbite!" Kari yelled, forming an ice bomb.

Kari threw the ice bomb at Antibug's feet and on impact it exploded, completely incasing her in a block of ice. Maya flew over with her ball of fire and melted the ice so Chloe's head was the only thing poking out. Her mouth hung open. Maya threw the ball of fire into the sky were it exploded in a burst of light.

"Careful, you'll catch flies, and I'll take those!" Maya said plucking the earrings from her.

"Ladybug! Catch!" Ladybug and Cat Noir's mouths hung open as Ladybug caught the earrings.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Purify the akuma!" Kari called.

Ladybug regained her composure and smashed the earrings beneath her foot and purified the akuma.

Antibug turned back into Chloe, but she was still incased in ice.

"I'M GOING TO SUE YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed.

"Put a sock in it." Kari said, touching her lips to freeze them together.

She made more angry mumbles and Kari and Maya both groaned at the same time, breathing fire and ice.

Ladybug freaked and took a step back. Cat Noir snaked an arm around her waist.

"Who are you? I mean, I see that you guys are Maya and Karina but why aren't you waering masks" He asked.

Maya turned toward the two. "I am Pheonix Flame, I have the fire miraculous which gives me power over the element of fire."

Kari stepped forward. "I am Frost Enchant, I hold the ice miraculous which gives me power over the element of ice."

"We were called to Paris by Master Fu to help with Hawkmoth, something big is coming. As for the mask question, covering your eyebrows and under-eyes doesn't really make it so no one knows who you are."

"UM! HELLO!? I'M STILL HERE! STUCK IN A BLOCK OF ICE!" Chloe yelled.

"Ugh! Do I have to let her out?" Maya pouted to Kari.

"Sadly, yes." Kari answered.

Maya sighed, emitting a small stream of fire, her hands burst into flames and she held them against the ice. Chloe shrieked and shook her head back and forth.

"Stay still or I'll burn off your hair."

She stayed still after that. It only took about two minutes to get her out, and she immediately made a run for it.


	12. Come On Out Boys

**WARNING! MAJOR PLOT CHANGE PLEASE READ! WARNING!**

 **OH MY GODS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS FOR ANY CONFUSION!**

 **I have and explination:**

 **I changed the plot a ton, originally Maya was going to have the power of the four elements, then i said: Hey! I could make Maya's miraculous group from New York the elements! Thus Karina is now the ice miraculous. Awesomeness is in store, I have come up with a brilliant explanation for Hawkmoth being evil other than his wife dying, so bear with me, it will only get better!**

 **I appreciate all the amazing comments.**

 **I know my grammar sux ass.**

 **More references to different fandoms to come.**

 **I know I spelled Marinette's name wrong in the first few chapters, but I'm waaaaaay too lazy to go back and change it.**

 **That's all for now, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Third Person POV:**

"Wait. There are other sets of miraculouses?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, several. Seven to be exact. There's one for each continent, accept, it didn't stay like that for long. Currently the Asian miraculouses are in Paris, those are yours. Australia's haven't moved, they keep to themselves. The South American Miraculouses, everyone calls them the Amazons, amazing people, they're like our BFFs. Nobody knows about the African Miraculouses, we think they're still in Madagascar. Now, there's three sets in North America right now. The European miraculouses are the group I'm in, from New York. The North American Miraculouses, we call them the Canadians, we just won a war against them, that's how our dad died. Antartica teamed up with them, they're a nightmare, I don't think I'll ever be warm again after that encounter." Maya shuddered remembering being stuck in that ice block for hours.

"What happened?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh! I was stuck in a ice block for a few hours before I could regain enough strength to blast myself out. But no biggie! Being a fire sorceress has it's perks" She almost laughed at their faces.

"Ehem! What am I? Dog shit? Come, on, sis, so rude." Karina said and walked over.

"Who's being rude now?" Maya said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. You're a sorceress? Why do you need the miraculous?" Ladybug asked.

"We were born with magical power, but when the Miraculous War came along they recruited us as fire and ice warriors. The miraculouses give us our armor." Karina explained.

"But, if you're miraculous holders, shouldn't you have suits like us?" Cat Noir asked.

"You mean like this?" Maya said and closed her eyes. A flash of gold light engulfed her, and when it faded she was in suit of black with flame designs, exactly like Ladybug and Cat Noir's, accept no mask.

"Woah! Cool! How did you do that?" Cat Noir asked.

"Training. It's difficult though. Only the most advanced miraculous holders can manage it." Maya replied.

"So, then how long was the war?" Ladybug asked.

"Eight years." Karina replied.

"S-s-so, you guys were seven when they recruited you for the war?" Cat Noir asked nervously.

"Nah, we were 14, same as you." Maya said. She was engulfed in gold light again, changing back to her armor, but instead of a teenager, a twenty-year-old appeared.

"Show-off." Karina huffed, freezing some of the water droplets in the air, and also transforming into a twenty-year-old.

"Oh yeah! Then what did you just do there?!" Maya said, huffing a cloud of smoke.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Karina said blowing out Maya's hair, which reignited moments later.

"Now you're just asking for it!" Maya yelled igniting both her fists and punching Karina in the shoulder.

"I'm going to murder you!" Karina yelled and landed a punch in Maya's gut.

Then utter chaos burst out. Both girls were a whirlwind of fire and ice while Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at them with dumbfounded expressions. A reporter came up to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Umm, do you guys have any idea who these girls are?"

"Well, all we know is their names are Pheonix Flame and Frost Nightmare. They're from New York, USA, and they're twins." Ladybug answered.

The reporter got as close as she could to the girls and shouted, "Hey! Why are you ladies fighting!?"

"She hit me!"

"She blew out my hair and called me a hypocrite!"

"Well, it's true!"

"THAT'S IT!" Maya yelled and punched Karina into the ground.

Karina hit the ground. A cloud of snowflakes came from her mouth. She laid there for a second then coughed and held out her hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce." The girls shook hands and Maya pulled up her sister.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, as the girls turned and said in unison,

"You were saying?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh." was the reporters response.

Both girls released their transformations, Pyro and Kryo landing on each girl's shoulder.

"Why would you do that!?" Ladybug and Cat Noir shrieked.

"What? We weren't exactly wearing masks." Karina said in a flat tone.

"Well damn! You Parisians are so uptight!" Maya said. "Hey Karina remember the reactions of everyone back home?"

"Yes. They were ecstatic." she replied.

"Finally! I was getting sick of being stuck in that bag." Pyro said.

"It was not that bad Pyro, we're thousands of years old, one day is nothing." Kryo said flatly.

"Uh. Should we know you?" the reporter asked.

"I guess not. I am Maya the Eternal Flame of the Element Six Coven." Maya stated.

"I am Karina the Ice Witch, also of the Element Six Coven." Kari said flatly.

"But in our other forms you will address us as Pheonix Flame and Frost Nightmare." Maya said.

"Oh. I see. Wait, aren't you the girls staying with the Mayor?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah, I promise not to burn down your hotel Andre!" I said to the camera.

"Oh please. You couldn't even burn that stupid base." Kari said.

"That was different! The damn building had enchantments! I burned that car of yours just fine!" Maya said.

"You will not speak of my beloved Shimmer, she was a beautiful car, and you destroyed her!" Kari and Maya looked ready to bust heads again but Ladybug cleared her throat.

"Umm. Cat Noir and I are gonna go now." Ladybug said pointing behind her.

"Sure! See ya later in training! I look forward to it!" Maya called.

Cat Noir and Ladybug quickly vacated the scene.

"So you named your car Shimmer?" the reporter asked Kari.

"Well her name **was** Shimmer, until Maya over here burned her." Kari said in a cold tone, crossing her arms.

"You were asking for it! That frozen bath prank was not, funny!" Maya said waving her arms, fire coming from her mouth.

"So you decided to burn my car?" Kari said.

"Well yeah!" Maya said.

The girls were forehead to forehead, glaring at each other, then Maya's phone rang.

She backed up and pulled a black iPhone 6 with a flame-print case from her back pocket.

"What is it Kat?" there was a pause. "Yeah we met them." another pause.

"Don't worry I remember." pause. "Kay, bye Kat." she hung up the phone.

"That was Kat, her name is Evergreen, she has the earth miraculous." Maya turned to the reporters.

"Is there any other miraculouses in your group?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah we've got six, just like all the other groups. Otherwise we wouldn't be called the Element Six. We have Evergreen the earth miraculous, my boyfriend, Voltage the lightning miraculous, Kari's boyfriend, Aquarius the water miraculous, Frost Nightmare the ice miraculous, Boreas the wind miraculous was recently killed in the Coven War, and the leader Pheonix Flame, the fire miraculous!" Maya said proudly.

"You just love to rub in the fact that dad chose you as the leader, it should have been Evergreen, she's a lot smarter and older than you." Kari said, arms crossed.

"Are you kidding!? Her stupid plants ain't got nothing on me!" Maya said.

"Whatever. Don't her hear you say that though, you'll have to sleep in a bed of thorns again." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Um. May I ask why you look so much older now than you did before?" the reporter asked.

"Oh simple! We had our Amazon friend place an enchantment that made us look like teens so we could fit in with Ladybug and Cat Noir, but being under-age again was killing me, we're actually twenty-two. Sorry Andre! We'll pay for our hotel rooms! I hope it's okay that Voltage and Aquarius are showing up today!" everyone was stunned at the Americans' behavior.

"Hey babe, miss me?" a muscular man with spiky blonde hair and golden eyes slipped an arm around Maya's waist.

"There's my ice princess." a man just as muscular as the blonde with aqua-blue hair and ocean green eyes put his arm around Kari.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." was the response of the crowd that had gathered.

"Hey Raiden, hey Triton."

 **Author Note: The boys names were not chosen at random, Triton is the son of the Greek god Poseidon and Raiden is the Japanese god of thunder and lightning.**

"I was starting to wonder if you forgot." Maya said, a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, our plane was delayed." Triton said.

"S-so you two are Voltage and Aquarius?" the reporter asked the boys timidly.

"Oh yeah! We're here to help train the newbies! And keep our ladies here occupied in their down time." Raiden said kissing Maya's hair, a small bolt of electricity shot through it and it stood on end.

Maya smirked, rolling her eyes and flipped Raiden over her shoulder on to the ground, a circle of flames erupted around him.

"I keep telling you not to do that, idiot." she said helping him up.

"What a **shock**! I thought you loved it!" Maya groaned,

"Your puns are somehow worse than before. Anyway! We should get going, we've got to go see the master at 4:00 and it's 3:50!" Maya said.

With that there was a brilliant flash as all four transformed.

"Pyro! Flames Ignite!"

"Kryo! Ice Freeze!"

"Zap! Lightning Brilliance!"

"Aqua! Ocean Rage!"

Probably the most bizarre group of heroes Paris had ever seen, stood in a line facing the people.

Pheonix Flame and Frost Nightmare were now wearing suits like Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Voltage and Aquarius were also transformed.

Voltage was wearing a black suit with yellow, white and blue lightning patterns, tiny white wings sprouted from his ankles and a laurel crown with golden wings sat on his head. His hair turned to pure lightning. He was hovering a few inches off the ground, the wings on his ankles fluttering, and in his hand was a sparking gold roman gladius.

Aquarius was probably the weirdest yet, he had a turquoise tail that ended at his waist and had black, razor sharp fins down the sides. His chest was bare and he held silver trident that glowed green. His hair was pure blue water and had a crown of golden seaweed sitting right on top.

"We are four members of the Element Six, the legendary pairs of twins from the Prophecy of Elements, given hundreds of years by the Oracle of Delphi in Ancient Greece. We are children of the sacred light that will free this world of it's darkness by uniting all four of the light covens! This, is what we were born to do, and we have come to help the Yokai Liu, the coven Ladybug and Cat Noir belong to." The four heroes said in unison.

 **Author Note: Since the miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir come from Asia, I decided to name their coven Yokai Liu because Yokai means animal spirit in Japanese, and Liu means six in Mandarin Chinese(%99 percent sure this is correct, please let me know if it isn't). Since the six miraculouses represent animals, I thought this was a very fitting name.**

Everyone watching stood with their mouths hanging open.

Never before had the people of Paris felt such power, Ladybug's healing magic felt similar, but this magic was over the top! There was no way four people could posses that much power!

The four heroes shimmered and disappeared.


	13. What's This Weird Box?

**Alya POV:**

Due to the appearance of the four new superheroes who had no shame in showing their true forms then disappearing into thin air, the second half of school was closed, just in case the situation got worse.

As I trudged my way home from Marinette's house, I thought about the madness of the past few days. First I find out my best friend is secretly the superhero I have a whole blog about. Then I find out the love of her life likes her back. And today... Where can I start. Adrien is Cat Noir and is now dating Ladybug aka Marinette. It's taking all my willpower to not post anything about the relationship yet. To top it off I got footage of four new superheroes, who infiltrated our classroom to get close to Ladybug and Cat Noir. But somehow, I'm not bouncing off the walls.

I'm worried.

What if Marinette ditches me for these new heroes!?

What if someone finds out who Ladybug is!?

What if Hawkmoth akumatizes me again and finds out Marinette's secret!?

And worst of all, what does Marinette think of me? She's a superhero, I'm a civilian, I'm way out of her league.

I sighed as I stood in front of my apartment complex. It was a brick building with five stories, there were black bars on the first floor windows and steps led up to the second floor. Underneath those steps were two doors to the first floor apartments.

In the small trimmed bushes underneath the windows something rustled. A kitten sprang from the bushes at a pigeon, the bird flew away before the kitten could pounce, leaving a disappointed kitten.

"Hey there Sparky, how'd you get out here?" I asked and picked her up. She meowed in protest, pawing at my arm. I chuckled and climbed the steps to the second floor and opened the door, stepping into the hallway. I passed the door of Kim's family, I could hear the sports channel through the door and Kim's little brothers fighting. I smiled, there are so many families in this complex, it's insane. Good thing too, we don't get noise complaints because our neighbors just as loud as us.

I walked up the steps to the fifth floor and stood in front of the wooden door with the gold number 9 on it, preparing for the chaos that is my family. I sighed and pushed open the door, only to be greeted by an unidentified flying object in my face. I placed Sparky on the couch who immediately found a comfy spot and laid down.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out.

"Oh good! I'm going to need help with dinner in about twenty minutes!" my mom said.

"Hey Alya did you see those totally awesome new superheroes?! Didn't they come to your school today?! I saw it on TV!" my nine-year-old sis said excitedly.

"Yeah! They came to school as new students named Maya and Karina, I'm actually friends with them now. Then, when Antibug attacked it was right were I was, I got it on video too. Then two others showed up. Plus it turns out they're twenty-two instead of fourteen." I said.

"I know! I think they're totally awesome! Maybe even more awesome than Ladybug and Cat Noir!" she said.

"Those people are actually here to help train Ladybug and Cat Noir." I told her.

"Wow! Really?! Our superheroes are going to learn from people as awesome as them?!"

"That's right." I said smiling, Brita loves superheroes just as much as me, maybe even more, she helps me get a ton of footage and run the blog as well. "I'm going to go upload this footage." I walked toward my room.

"I'm going to watch the news to see if I can get more information!" Brita said running off to the room she shares with my five-year-old sister.

Smile fading from my face, I walked to the end of the hallway and pushed open the door to my small room flopping down on my bed, and groaning into my pillow. I laid there for a few minutes then got up to go plug my phone into my computer.

Then I spotted a small black jewelry box with red designs on the windowsill. There was a letter with an orange seal on top. I grabbed it and opened the letter.

 _Greetings Alya Cesaire,_

 _I may be asking for a bit much, and I assure this will not be a kidnapping. Tonight at 6:30pm meet at the address below and everything will be explained. Also, DO NOT open the box unless you wish to have your future destroyed. I beg of you, DO NOT open the box until I have explained everything._

 _Hope to see you tonight,_

 _The Guardian_

There was an address, it wasn't far from where I live.

I had so many questions.

Who was this Guardian?

What is in this strange box? I radiates magic.

Why shouldn't I open it?

What will be explained?

"Hey Alya! Can you come help me with dinner!?"

"Yeah mom! I'm coming!" I answered and stuffed the box in a drawer.


End file.
